User blog:Destiney the Hedgehog/A Change to two Characters.
Reason for this Blog Good lord, I make too, too, TOO, many blogs >.> But anyways, here we go. I'm making big changes to Destiney and Grace to make them more... Original? Even if it means re-writing some things completely. So let's get to it, Dessies up first. Changes to Destiney Yami: #Appearance: Her appearance is being altered, to some people quite a bit. Her hair is now being changed from Litemon Silver with Turquoise and Red highlights to Just regular Silver. Her eyes are remaininb Sky blue, but a brighter shade. Instead of a weird costume souped up outfit, she's going to wear the regular Seiyufuku (Sailor Uniform) like a school girl. Hair is down and she'll wear a head-band. The only thing i'm keeping is her necklace, because I luuuv it <3 #Mew Mew: big changes. She's going to wear a one peice dress, the skirt will be short. It's nothing like Ichigos, you just need to see it. Her gloves are fingerless and black, as usual. The color are remaining the same, but the black is more prominant than before, and the blue is brighter, Her hair is going to be entirely blue with a Black sort of Headpiece, since she wears a Black Headband. Why? Because I learned traditional Magical girls, along with Mew Ichigo herself, have their outfit changed into their magical costume. Even if it doesn't hit you at first. Mew Mew Powers? Simple, her Mew Power theme is going to be changed from Chaos to Moonlight. I'm sooooo sorry, but I'm married to Tokyo Mew Mew and we gave birth to Sailor Moon *shot* XD I'm serious, they're amazing Animes. #Back-story: Not as much trauma from Mephiles, in fact he'll be toned down a bit as well. But she still gets picked on by him. Amnesia isn't as strong as it had been claimed before, as she can remember her name, Thirza, Mephiles (not the picking on part), and Heina. Tianshi is left out because Tianshi was to busy to get that close to her. EDIT: How about no Amnesia at all? Would that make her better? #Like, Dislikes, and Fears: They're basically being changed to fit personality. Nuff said. #Personality: Less Girly and upbeat, she's being changed to fit these following Programs *shot* WORDS/PHRASES: Does things without realizing, slightly Sassy (hence, the slight randomness), kind, naive, fearful. Grace Changes *Name: Her name is being changed to Horo Koshifurido (Hollow Withering-Feild) *Personality: She's going to be Darker. Still kind and all, but kinda low-key and care-free, if ya know what I mean. She's not going to be fazed very much by attacks, but she'll also be Emotional-Roamantic-wise. *Back-story: Sweet and Simple. Less of a Masaya Rip-off. *Likes, Dislikes, and Fears: Fit to her Personality. *Mew Mew: Mew name is Changed form Mew Blueberry to Mew Horo. Her attack theme shall be... Well... I'll write the rest later ^^" Transformation Music I'll just post this so you have an idea on how their new Transformations will go. Horo: The Outer Scouts Transformation Music Destiney: The Inner Scouts Transformation Music Category:Blog posts